


Profound Bond

by cestlestialbeings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Know How Sex Works (Supernatural), Castiel's First Time Having Sex (Supernatural), Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Feelings Realization, M/M, POV Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlestialbeings/pseuds/cestlestialbeings
Summary: Dean says he's not going to let Cas die a virgin. When Plan A doesn’t work out, he takes things into his own hands.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Profound Bond

Dean’s laughing hard as they escape out the back door of the—what had Cas called it?—right, a den of iniquity. Dean had seen upset hookers before, but he’d never seen anyone offend one to the extent Cas had.

“What’s so funny?” Cas asks.

“Oh, nothing.” He laughs again and Cas smiles at him, reacting to Dean’s amusement though still not quite understanding what’s funny. Dean feels warmth blossom in his chest at Cas’s confusion. He remembers something he’d said a couple of hours ago: _You are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch_. Well, there was no reason it had to be a woman, right? Angels could possess vessels of either gender, so maybe that meant they could swing either way, too.

They climb into the car.

“Okay,” Dean says as he turns on the engine. “So Plan A of getting you laid didn’t work out. But that’s okay. We’ve still got some time to kill before sunrise, so I have a Plan B.”

Cas looks at Dean and tilts his head. “A Plan B?”

Dean pauses, staring at his hands on the steering wheel. Maybe he’s dumb for suggesting this. Maybe Cas will go to his death wondering why Dean had to make it weird. Or maybe…

He takes a deep breath and looks up to Cas. He points to himself. “Plan B.”

“I don’t…” Cas says, brow furrowed. Then his face goes slack as he realizes. “Oh.”

Okay, it _was_ a dumb idea. But Dean can still backtrack. He just has to think of something to say, quick—

“I think I’d like that,” Cas says.

Dean’s breath catches. He pastes a smile on his face to hide his surprise. “Yeah?”

Cas nods, smiling to himself. He looks almost… shy. “Yeah.”

“Great.”

Dean puts the car in drive and steps on the gas.

An hourly motel is kind of sleazy, but it’s not much sleazier than bringing Cas to a brothel, and Cas doesn’t really seem to mind. Dean lets them into the room he’d gotten for the next two hours.

It doesn’t look so bad, really. The wallpaper is stained and peeling in a few places and the plumbing looks three decades old, but at least the king-size bed is neatly made and all the towels look fresh.

Dean finishes surveying the room and turns back to Cas. Cas looks nervous again, shifting uncomfortably as he looks around the room with wide eyes.

“Hey,” Dean says, putting his hands on Cas’s shoulders. He smiles. “Relax. You’ll like it.”

Dean pulls off his jacket and over-shirt and tosses them over the back of the chair nearby, and then kicks off his shoes. “You too,” he says, nodding at Cas. Cas takes off his trench coat, suit jacket, shoes.

He looks more… human, like this. Slimmer, without the two layers of jackets. Dean’s eyes slowly slide down Cas’s body, stopping on where Cas’s dick is straining against his slacks.

Dean smiles and reaches out, grasping Cas’s tie and tugging Cas closer. With Cas close, Dean’s hand slides up to rest on the side of Cas’s neck.

Cas’s eyes flit back and forth between Dean’s, his eyebrows still pulled together nervously. Dean brushes a lock of hair off Cas’s forehead, his fingertips softly brushing the skin, and Cas’s face relaxes.

“Listen, if… If you want me to stop, just tell me, and I’ll stop,” Dean says softly. “No questions asked.”

Cas nods very slightly, his breath coming out ragged.

Dean leans in and presses his lips to Cas’s. They’re a little chapped but they’re also soft and warm and more human than he thought they’d be, and Dean’s suddenly aware he’s kissing an angel, the angel that had lifted him up from Hell and defied heaven for him, and that’s something so crazy and out there that he couldn’t have even imagined it just a couple years ago.

Dean unbuttons Cas’s shirt slow, trying not to get too distracted by Cas’s tongue tentatively running along Dean’s lips, pushing gently inside his mouth.

Dean undoes Cas’s tie and pulls it off him, and then pushes off Cas’s shirt. Dean breaks off the kiss for just a second so he can pull of his own t-shirt before his lips are back on Cas’s, and then on Cas’s jaw, Cas’s neck. Cas tilts his head so Dean has better access to his neck, his hands resting on Dean’s waist as Dean’s hands roam up his chest.

Dean pulls back to look at Cas. Cas has a dazed expression as his eyes meet Dean’s. Dean holds Cas’s face, runs a thumb along Cas’s cheek. He kisses Cas again and drops his hand so he can undo Cas’s belt and pants, and then his own.

He climbs out of his pants, and Cas copies him. Dean feels a wave of vulnerability and self-consciousness now that he’s completely out of his clothes. This is Cas; he shouldn’t feel this exposed and afraid of judgment, right? But then again, this is Cas. Cas has seen so many versions of Dean, after everything they’ve been through, but Cas has never seen him like this.

He swallows down his discomfort. “Give me a second,” Dean says, and he goes to retrieve the condom and lube from the convenience store bag they’d picked up on the way over. Dean tears open the condom as he walks back over to Cas and rolls it onto Cas’s dick while Cas watches.

“What is this for?” Cas asks.

“Protection,” Dean says.

“Protection from what?”

“STDs.” Cas looks confused, so Dean adds, “Sexually-transmitted diseases.”

“I don’t have any diseases,” Cas says.

Dean gives him a quick smile. “I’ve heard that one before. I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“Okay,” Cas says, still uncertain.

Dean opens the lube packet next, squeezes some into his hand and rubs it on Cas’s dick. Cas inhales sharply at the cool contact.

“What is this for?” he asks, slightly breathless, looking down at Dean’s hand on his dick.

“So it doesn’t chafe,” Dean says. “It’ll feel better for both of us, promise.”

Cas looks back up at Dean, sudden panic in his eyes.

Dean strokes Cas’s face with his clean hand. He gives his best reassuring smile. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna guide you through it, and it’ll feel good, okay?”

Cas swallows and nods.

“How are you feeling so far?” Dean asks.

Cas hesitates. “I feel okay.”

Dean leans in. “Relax, baby,” he says, his lips hovering over Cas’s, and then he kisses him. Dean feels his cheeks burn—he hadn’t meant for the term of endearment to slip out, but Cas doesn’t seem to notice. Dean notices the tension melt out of Cas as Dean kisses him.

Dean pulls back. “Ready?”

Cas licks his lips and nods.

Dean feels kind of dumb explaining the basics of what goes where, what Cas should do, how he’s probably going to feel. But Cas seems attentive enough that Dean supposes he actually doesn’t know this stuff. This millennia-old angel, completely lost on how to fuck a guy.

Finally Dean crawls onto the bed and lies down on his stomach, and twists to look back as Cas climbs over him. Dean gives him a thumbs up and then Cas lines up, pushes in.

Cas lets out a long exhale as he slides in deeper, and Dean closes his eyes and presses his forehead against the comforter, gripping the sheets tightly as that familiar hurts-so-good feeling goes through him.

“How does that feel?” Cas murmurs.

“Really good, baby,” Dean says, and this time the pet name feels right. “Keep going.”

Dean has had awkward sex before, so he’s surprised at how good Cas is at this—finding the right rhythm, the right pressure. Dean turns his head to the side and Cas leans forward and adjusts himself so he can kiss Dean. They fuck slow and sensual and gentle, and when Cas finally comes, he lets out a light gasp near Dean’s lips and pulls back, his movement stilling.

Dean feels a burst of affection for him. This angel, who he’d hated until so recently. This angel who’d been there when it counted. This angel that he feels bound to, so deeply that he can’t put it in words. _This is just a favor for a friend_ , he reminds himself, but he knows it’s not just that, somewhere along the line it became something more, and he wondered how that happened.

Cas pulls out, breathing hard, and Dean rolls over underneath him.

“Good?” he asks, grinning.

Cas just nods.

Dean gets a hand on the back of Cas’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him again. He wonders if they’ll get the chance to do this again, if they survive tonight. He wonders if Cas would want to. It was a one-time thing, right? Make sure Cas lost his v-card before he died. Mission accomplished. Dean feels a hollow disappointment at the thought this might never happen again.

Cas pulls back and sees the look on Dean’s face. He frowns. “Something wrong?”

Dean holds Cas’s face in his hands, smiles up at him. “No. I’m okay.” He glances at the nightstand clock and sighs. “We should get going though. We’ll need some time to set up so we can summon Raphael.”

Cas looks at the clock too. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“One more,” Cas says, and he bends down and kisses Dean again, slow and deep, and Dean feels warm, everywhere, totally content. Like he hasn’t been in a long time.

Too soon, Cas climbs off. He glances down at himself, sticky with lube. “I should get cleaned up,” he says.

Dean laughs softly. “Yeah, you should. Come on, we have enough time for a shower,” he says. He rolls off the bed and takes Cas’s hand. He pulls him towards the bathroom, forgetting for now that they’ll be talking to an archangel soon. Forgetting that the end of the world is coming.

They don’t have long left until they’ll have to face reality again, but Dean’s going to make every second until then count.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit, thoughts, and comments welcome :)


End file.
